


Only You

by Ahmose007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining CT-7567 | Rex, Rexsoka Week (Star Wars), Rexsoka Week 2020 (Star Wars), Sad and Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/pseuds/Ahmose007
Summary: This is my take on one of my favorite scenes in Chapter 4 of "Nothing But the Truth" and it is dedicated to sushifish, whose beautiful writing inspired this work.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushifish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifish/gifts).



My take on part of Chapter 4 in Nothing But The Truth. Not the best art but at least the feeling is there 😉


End file.
